


Footing vs Sprint

by magorna



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Meet-Cute, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magorna/pseuds/magorna
Summary: La manière de rencontrer une personne a le potentiel d'affecter la relation avec cette personne. Ce qu'il se serait passé si Jane et Maura s'était rencontrées hors du cadre professionnel.





	Footing vs Sprint

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite pour l'obscure-échange 2018, à l'intention de Miss Vanjie/berylia  
> Prompt: Jane/Maura bien entendu ! AU où elles se rencontrent autrement, tu peux aller sur tous les tropes : Jane qui renverse son café sur Maura, elles sont tombées ivres dans le même lit, elles sont rentrées dans le même taxi en même temps et refusent de descendre et laisser l'autre gagner, undercover dans un bar lesbien... Comment est-ce que cette première rencontre a changé leur relation et leur a permis de se rendre compte qu'en fait elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre.

A chaque nouvel an, Jane prenait toujours la même résolution : cette année, elle tâcherait de courir plus régulièrement. Elle réussissait à tenir cette résolution pendant quelques semaines avant de fatalement abandonner. Il y avait plusieurs raisons : son sommeil était bien trop précieux pour aller le gaspiller dehors dans le froid ; dépenser toute son énergie avant d'aller travailler n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus judicieuse ; elle avait vu bien trop d’agression sur de pauvres femmes pendant leur jogging quotidien... cependant la principale raison était que le jogging ennuyait Jane profondément.Elle avait essayé de courir en écoutant de la musique, de se concentrer sur sa respiration mais rien de tout cela ne parvenait à la distraire. Jane n'avait rien contre l'effort physique, bien au contraire, mais le rythme régulier d'un jogging manquait de l'exaltation d'une course poursuite. C'était juste elle et le son monotone de ses pas sur le neige.  
  
Jane était sûre qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle le jogging était une meilleure activité que le sprint mais l'ennui l'empêchait de s'en souvenir. Si elle ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler peut-être pourrait-elle changer de méthode, après tout le plus important était de faire de l'exercice et elle savait que si elle ne rendait pas les choses un tout soit peu distrayant, elle ne se lasserait que trop vite.  
  
Jane regarda autour d'elle, à cette heure-ci en plein mois de janvier, personne ne se trouvait dehors par choix, et ceux qui s'y voyait obligé prenaient majoritairement la voiture, résultat, les rues de Boston étaient peu fréquentés. C'était idéal, après tout elle n'avait pas envie de bousculer trop de monde. Jane commença à accélérer, elle ajusta sa foulée pour faire de plus grandes enjambées puis accéléra de nouveau.  
  
La sensation était différentes que lorsqu'elle devait faire un course poursuite mais pas désagréable, plus elle accélérait, plus avait envie d'accélérer. Rapidement, Jane se retrouva à courir à pleine vitesse, c'était bien mieux que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. En général lorsqu'elle courait à cette vitesse , c'était au travail et elle ne portait pas de chaussure de courses, ni une tenue de sport. La dernière fois qu'elle avait couru dans ces conditions c'était à l'académie.  
  
Jane maintint son allure regardant droit devant elle si elle s'imaginait poursuivant quelque chose ou quelqu'un, elle tiendrait plus longtemps. Jane perdit la notion du temps si bien qu'elle ignorait combien de minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne soit complètement essoufflée.  
Jane s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et s'essuyer le visage, pas de doute c'était bien plus drôle que le jogging. Se rappelant  qu'il était important de ne pas s'arrêter immédiatement après une course, elle continua d'avancer à une vitesse bien moindre cette fois. Jane ne sentais plus ses jambes et il fallait absolument qu'elle boivent un ou plusieurs cafés avant d'aller travailler mais cela valait vraiment le coup. Jane se concentra sur sa respiration pour qu'elle retrouve une cadence normale.  
  
-Excusez-moi?  
  
Jane sursauta en entendant une voix sur sa gauche, elle n'avait entendu personne se rapprocher d'elle. Elle se tourna vers la voix pour découvrir une jeune femme, elle devait sans doute avoir son âge, avec des cheveux chatains clairs. Contrairement à Jane, la jeune femme avait une tenue de sport parfaitement assortie, elle devait également se soucier de ne pas se faire percuter par une voiture puisque sa tenue arborait plusieurs touche d'orange fluo. Jane n'avait jamais vu l'orange fluo élégamment mais la jeune femme était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Cette dernière attendait visiblement une réponse.  
  
-Je peux vous aider?  
-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre façon de courir. Vous savez que ce n'est pas le moyen le plus efficace? L'idéal est de maintenir un rythme régulier sur un longue distance. Croyez-moi cela sera bien mieux pour votre distance sur le long terme.  
Jane avait vraiment espéré que personne ne la verrait piquer un sprint malheureusement ses prières n'ont pas été exaucées. En temps normal Jane lui aurait "poliment" demandé de se mêler de ses affaires mais la course l'avait mise de bonne humeur et avec un peu de chance peut être que la jeune femme avait une solution miracle, elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.   
  
\- Oh croyez-moi, j'en suis plus que consciente mais si je continue de courir à ce rythme je risque de m'endormir sur place et je doute que ce soit bon pour ma santé.  
  
Jane avait presque espéré que la jeune femme aurait quelque à rétorquer mais cette dernière n'eut aucune réponse si ce n'était de froncer les sourcils de manière pensive. Jane en profita pour prendre congé et rentrer chez elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle utiliserait cette méthode tout les jours mais cela l'avait suffisamment distraite pour l'inciter à aller courir demain.  
  
Le lendemain Jane sorti courir, là encore elle commença à une allure normale même si la course de la veille était amusante, elle s'efforça de faire son jogging de manière traditionnelle. L'ennui la gagna rapidement, elle essaya d'y résister du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais rien n'y faisait. Au moment où déclara forfait et s'apprêta à accélérer, une voix s'éleva sur sa gauche:  
  
-J'ai réfléchi à votre problème et je crois que j'ai une solution alternative.  
  
La même jeune femme se tenait à côté d'elle, elle portait la même tenue que la veille si ce n'était que l'orange fluo avait été remplacé par du rose.  
  
-Vous poursuivez souvent les gens pour leur donner des leçons sur leur façon de courir.  
  
-De ce que j'ai vu hier, mis à part votre rythme de course peu orthodoxe vous savez ce que vous faites. Vous avez une bonne posture, une très bonne allonge et vous avez l'air plutôt athlétique. Cela serait dommage de gâcher tout ça simplement parce que vous  vous en lassez.  
  
Jane n'avait aucune idée de ce que "tout ça" englobait mais la jeune femme voulait visiblement se rendre utile, peut-être qu'elle donnerait de vrais conseils, le fait que la jeune femme était également disposé à la complimenter ne gâchait rien.  
  
-Et quelle serait cette solution miracle?  
-Comme vous le savez le plus important est de garder un rythme régulier donc au lieu d'essayer de courir le plus vite possible ou d'essayer de garder la même allure peut-être pourriez-vous essayer de faire exactement le même temps, vous devriez à la fois calculer le temps vous même et à la fois contrôler votre allure pour atteindre votre objectif. Cela devrait vous occupez suffisamment pour que vous ne vous ennuyez pas.  
  
L'idée avait du mérite, Jane savait que laissez ses pensées divaguées ne l'aidait pas, peut-être qu'à l'inverse se concentrer sur quelque chose de concret la distrairait.  
  
-Ça ne coûte de rien d'essayer.  
  
La réponse fut un peu abrupte mais cela semblait satisfaire la jeune femme qui lui décocha un grand sourire avant de changer de direction et de s'éloigner. Jane passa le reste du trajet à tester cette nouvelle méthode, son chronométrage n'était pas parfait mais cela était suffisant étant donné  que contrôler son allure à la seconde près était déjà assez compliqué. Pourtant cela faisait ses preuves, il faudrait continuer les tests le lendemain.  
  
Le lendemain ce fut Jane qui repéra la jeune femme en premier, elle était en train de calculer son temps sur 100m lorsqu'elle aperçut sa silhouette. Toujours la même tenue mais avec du vert fluo cette fois. Jane hésita à ralentir ou à changer de trajectoire mais se ravisa, après tout il fallait bien l'informer que sa méthode avait l'air de porter ses fruits. Jane accélèra jusqu'à se retrouver à son niveau, la jeune femme ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.  
-J'étais plutôt sceptique au départ mais forcée de constater que la méthode a un certain mérite.  
  
Jane vit la jeune femme avec une certaine satisfaction, chacun son tour. La jeune femme mis quelques secondes à se remettre de sa surprise.  
  
-Oh vraiment? Tant mieux, je craignais que cela vous ennuie plus qu'autre chose.  
-Non vous aviez vu juste. Le truc cela fait trois jours de suite qu'on se croise et cela fait bizarre de courir chacun de son côté alors qu'on va dans la même direction du moins pour un certain temps.  
  
Ce n'était pas ce que Jane avait prévu de dire, elle avait juste prévu d'informer la jeune femme et d'éventuellement la remercier avant de prendre congé. Elle n'avait pas prévu de proposer à une parfaite inconnue de faire un bout de la route ensemble mais Jane avait fait un effort pour se montrer polie lors de leur rencontre et elle ne voulait pas que ce soit en vain. La jeune femme ne trouva pas la  proposition plus étrange que cela et aquiesça:  
  
-Pourquoi pas? Cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas couru avec quelqu'un.   
  
Jane non plus et elle s'aperçut très rapidement que courir en silence était très différent que de le faire en parlant. Jane mis un certain temps à trouver une manière de parler qui ne lui donnait pas un point de côté mais ce n'était qu'une chose de plus sur laquelle se concentrer, une autre chose  pour l'empêcher de s'ennuyer pendant son jogging.  
  
Cela devint une habitude, Jane apercevait la jeune femme lors de son jogging, ou inversement, la rattrapait et elles discutaient le reste du chemin. Elles n'avaient jamais convenu d'une heure ou d'un lieu précis où se retrouver donc bien entendu il y avait des jours où elles se rataient. Ces jours là Jane courait seule en se chronométrant, elle commençait à devenir de plus en plus précise.  
  
Jane regrettait de ne pas s'être présentée à leur première rencontre, trop de temps étaient passés pour qu'elle puisse demander son nom à la jeune femme de manière naturelle. Elles ne parlait jamais de leur travail mais au vu de nombre d'articles de médecine que le jeune femme mentionnait, Jane supposait qu'elle devait être docteur. Jane avait du mal à imaginer la jeune femme avec une blouse blanche, en vérité elle avait du mal à l'imaginer avec d'autres vêtements que sa tenue de sport.  
  
Un jour Jane eut une idée:  
  
-Je sais que tu as l'habitude de jogger et je sais que tu as de l'endurance, en revanche je ne sais pas à quel point tu es rapide.  
-Plutôt vite, même si ce n'est pas vraiment spécialité.  
-Et si on faisait une course? On court jusqu'au café et on voit qui arrive la première.   
-On a commencé tout cela pour que tu évites de faire des sprints et que tu prennes un bon rythme, cela semble contre productif.  
-Je veux juste voir comment tu te debrouilles, on a quasiment fini de toute façon. Allez, s'il te plaît?  
  
La jeune femme hésita avant d'aquiescer.  Les deux femmes comptèrent jusqu'à trois,  puis partirent en trombe. Jane aurait pu commencer doucement, elle aurait pu maintenir juste une légère avance sans y aller à fond mais ce n'était pas sa façon de faire. Sans même regarder derrière elle fonça, lorsqu'elle atteint la ligne d'arrivée, elle se retourna pour constater avec satisfaction qu'elle avait gagné et de  très loin.La jeune femme ne lui avait pas paru être quelqu'un de très compétitif. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui, au contraire elle avait l'air plutôt vexer de s'être fait distancer aussi facilement. Elle fixa Jane quelques secondes avant d'annoncer:  
  
-On se fait la revanche demain.  
  
Ce fut un nouvel élément ajouté  à leur routine, une fois leur jogging terminé, elles faisaient une course. La distance et le trajet variaient mais une chose restait constante: Jane gagnait. A la décharge de la jeune femme, l'écart s'amenuisait de jour en jour et elles finirent par être au coude à coude mais c'était tout de même Jane qui gagnait. Cela ne cessait s'amusait Jane et de frustrer la jeune femme ce qui amusait encore plus Jane.  
  
Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer et, un jour, la jeune femme réussit à dépasser Jane et continua à mettre de la distances entre elles. Même si ces compétitions étaient tout ce qu'il y avait d'amicale, Jane se refusait de perdre et redoubla son allure. Malheureusement, il lui manquait quelques centimètres qu'elle ne parvenait pas à franchir.  C'est alors que Jane tendit le bras pour saisir la veste de la jeune femme et tira, pas très fort juste assez pour se tracter devant. Ce n'était pas très fairplay mais grâce à cela et à l'effet de surprise elle réussit de gagner de l'avance.  Elle était sur le point d'atteindre l'arrivée lorsque quelque chose lui saisit le bras et qu'elle se sentit partir sur le côté. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé, elle vit le jeune femme franchir la ligne d'arrivée tout en continuant de tenir le bras de Jane et de la traîner derrière elle. La jeune fille se mit à glousser et étant à bout de souffle cela faisait un drôle de son.  
  
-Enfin, cela a pris le temps mais j'ai gagné.  
-En trichant.  
-C'est toi qui a commencé, si tu as le droit de changer les règles en milieu de jeu alors moi aussi.  
  
Jane aurait bien continué à protester mais elle n'en avait  plus l'énergie. Jane reprenait son souffle tandis qu'elle observait la jeune femme: jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi échevelée ni aussi rouge et ses zygomatiques semblaient être étirées au maximum, tout comme l'horrible couleur fluo l'ensemble était bien plus seyant que ce qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Jane aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais mais on obtenait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait. Jane avala sa salive alors qu'elle sentait son coeur battre dans ses oreilles et essayé de prendre un ton dégagé.  
  
-J'espère que tu as bien profité de ta victoire parce que c'est la dernière course avant un long moment.  
-Sérieusement? Tu abandonnes après un seule défaite?  
-J'ai eu un avancement à mon travail, cela veut dire des horaires irréguliers et je ne vais pas avoir le temps de courir.  
  
Dans un sens cela réconfortait Jane de voir que la jeune femme était aussi déçue mais ce réconfort était bien maigre. Jane aurait pu s'expliquer plus clairement mais elle n'avait jamais mentionné son boulot de flic et maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de partir sous couverture ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parlé. Après cette annonce elles partirent chacune de leur côté, la situation était inconfortable mais il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Jane pourrait demander son nom à la jeune femme, donner le sien et peut-être son numéro de téléphone mais à quoi bon? Elle serait bien trop occupée, elle n'aurait pas le temps pour ces choses là, de même qu'elle n'aurait plus le temps pour courir.  
  
Jane passait vraiment une sale journée: elle avait faim, soif, ses vêtements étaient inconfortables et ce crétin refusait d'avancer l'argent pour un café et un malheureux donut. Jane continuait à pester lorsqu'elle vit dans son champ périphérique quelqu'un tendre des billets. Elle se retourna pour rabrouer le propriétaire des billets mais elle tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser: elle avait les cheveux  détachés, elle n'avait ni la tenue de sport, ni les affreuses touches fluo sur ses vêtements mais c'était bien elle. La jeune femme continuait de tendre les billets:  
  
-Tenez c'est pour vous, bien qu'à votre place je prendrais quelque chose de plus sain qu'un donut, sûrement du yaourt et du muesli.  
  
Jane n'était pas méconnaissable mais la jeune femme ne faisait pas signe de l'avoir reconnue. Sa première réaction serait de refuser mais tout comme la fois où la jeune femme l'avait conseillée sur sa manière de courir, Jane savait que ça partait d'un bon sentiment et elle avait faim. Jane aquiesça et prit l'argent, elle commanda néanmoins son donut et son café.  
  
Au moment de partir Jane hésita, puis fut demi tour, alla se posta dans un coin de la pièce et attendit. Lorsque la jeune femme récupéra sa commonde, Jane la suivit:  
  
-Attends!  
  
La jeune femme se retourna, là encore Jane n'aurait su dire si la jeune femme l'avait reconnue, si ce n'était pas le cas, la situation risquait de devenir très gênante, mais elle se força à continuer:  
  
-Là maintenant ce n'est pas possible mais dans quelques semaines les choses vont se calmer, à ce moment là je te rembourserai.  
-Non ce n'est pas la peine.  
-Si j'insiste, ça me ferait plaisir.  
  
La jeune femme la fixa un moment, avant de sortir un stylo et un morceau de papier, de griffoner quelque chose et de le lui tendre.  
  
-Faisons un compromis. Plutôt que de me rembourser et si tu me payais un café?  
  
Sur le morceau de papier était inscrit un numéro de téléphone avec "Maura" au dessus. Jamais Jane n'aurait deviné ce nom mais il semblait plus qu'approprié. Jane s'apprêta à accepter lorsqu'elle observa plus attentivement Maura, sa coiffure parfaite, son maquillage impeccable et sa robe rouge plus que flatteuse, elle se dit qu'un café n'était pas assez, il fallait que le message plus que clair.  
  
-Pourquoi pas un dîner plutôt? Cela me permettra de te remercier également pour les conseils en course.  
  
En voyant Maura écarquiller les yeux, Jane craint une seconde qu'elle ait mal interprété les choses mais elle fut rassuré lorsque Maura sourit et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Jane réalisa soudain qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose:  
  
-Au fait moi c'est Jane.


End file.
